Besar Tu Alma
by SweettBluee
Summary: ―No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca sino con la mirada― Me Sonrió. Antes de volver a entrelazar nuestros labios.


One-shot, perteneciente al concurso: **"Romantic Ageru Yo Fanfiction"** de la página: P **or los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Besar Tu Alma**

 **»No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca sino con la mirada«**

* * *

Malditas matemáticas, malditos problemas matemáticos, maldito examen. Por culpa de esta materia ¡He perdido mitad del receso!

Moría de hambre, quería comer un sándwich y tomar una soda―De preferencia Coca-Cola― era muy injusto, el profesor con su: "Tienes que aprobar o si no te jalare de este curso".

Me amenazo. Maldito viejo, pero lo bueno es que aprobé. ¡Hay pero con la paciencia que tenía al revisar! Ganas no me faltaban para sacarle la cabeza.

Estaba volteando por uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria, a los lejos divise la cafetería, ya estaba cerca.

―Eh, Marron― escuche esa melodiosa voz que me hacía temblar de nerviosismo y emoción.

Cada vez que él se acercaba sentía ese revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago, eso que tanto habla la gente cuando encuentras al amor verdadero. Me voltee para encontrarme con el chico que últimamente andaba por mi cabeza. Mi príncipe azul.

―Hola Trunks―le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas, a lo que él me devolvió otra, sentí que mis ojos brillaban. ¡Que alguien me agarre!

―Te quería preguntar algo…

―Sí, dime― le hable, al notar la duda plasmada en su cara. Me importa un tomate mi hambre ¡que se aguante!

―Bien, ¿Has visto a Mai? ― preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sustituyo fácilmente la duda que tenía antes.

Sentí que algo se rompió en mí, pensaba algo como que me invitaría salir, me golpee mentalmente: tonta, niña, estúpida e ilusionada. Tenía que darle una respuesta, pero que, una parte me decía dile y la otra no lo hagas, en momentos así… ¿Qué hacer?

―Si la vi, ¿Para que la buscas? ―- Vaya parece que el lado bueno gano. Su cara era de vergüenza. Algo tramaba.

―Est-te, pues-ss― diviso si alguien venia por los pasillos, luego me jalo hacia él y me hablo en el oído―La quiero invitar a salir.

Doble dolor, doble Auch, no me equivocaba, iba a invitar a alguien a salir, pero claro ESE alguien era Mai. Yo, no.

Lentamente se alejó y yo solo me quede ahí de piedra, estática, en vuelta en mis pensamientos.

―Marron ¿Estas bien?

―Si lo estoy― conteste inmediatamente. Si seguía ahí me tiraría como una niña a lloriquear, así que es mejor alejarlo― Sabes, acabo de acordarme que la vi en la biblioteca, vaya a alcanzarla.

―Gracias Marron―Me abrazo y desordeno mi cabello con cariño.

Y se alejó hasta serse un punto nebuloso como mis ilusiones.

Volví a retomar mi caminata, con la certeza de no querer volverlo a ver, en ese instante la campana sonó, anunciando el fin del receso.

―Lo que me faltaba― me dije fastidiada.

* * *

Mama debería de estar esperándome, así que era mejor apresurarme ya que papá venía muy entrada a la noche. El trabajo lo absorbía por completo, era policía.

Pero a pesar de todo, del corto tiempo que lo veo, él nos quiere, a mamá y a mí, daría cualquier cosa por nosotros.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Satan, el ambiente estaba alegre y… ¿Romántico?, claro, otro golpee mental, ya se acercaba San Valentín, la celebración más esperada para todos los enamorados, el día donde algunos se declaran y son aceptados, en cambio otros son rechazados de una manera muy cruel. Aunque otros celebran la amistad, claro está.

El año pasado tenía muy en claro, que le diría a Trunks lo que siento, se lo dije a su hermana: Bra. Que en ese tiempo era mi amiga junto con Pan, pero paso algo inesperado, Pan también sentía algo por Trunks, y cuando se enteró lo que sentía por él, me marco como su enemiga y ya no hablamos hasta ahora. Bra, era más apegada con Pan, que conmigo, porque a Bra le gustaba el tío de ella, Goten. Así que le apoyo. Es desde ahí, que no tengo amigas, pero no me quejo.

Todo ese "romanticismo" era opacado―según yo― por los grandes charcos de agua que estaban dibujados en la pista, así que la gente tenía cuidado al pasar por uno, ya nadie sabe lo que se puede suceder.

Soy consciente, que hay que tener cuidado, algunos niños pasan corriendo y se caen o…

―Hey chica, ¡Cuidado!

― ¿Eh…?

Caí en cuenta donde estaba, a punto de cruzar la pista, un charco de lodo y un auto pasar. No me moví a tiempo y como si fuera en cámara lenta, el lodo me "Baño" completamente, todo la suciedad me dio de lleno en la cara.

No podía empeorar más ¿verdad?

El frenar del auto no se hizo esperar, pero aun así, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, por más que quería moverme, estaba desconcertada.

―Lo siento― escuché.

Lentamente reaccione, me limpie el barro que tenía en los labios y ojos. Levante la cabeza, para encontrarme con tipo de extraño peinado, fui bajando más mi mirada y me topé con unos ojos negros muy atrayentes. El me miraba con desesperación por una respuesta mía.

Caí de nuevo en cuenta en donde estaba y en qué situación me encontraba, algo parecido a una llama se encendió dentro de mí.

―Te das cuenta, el grave error que has cometido, ¡imbécil!― Grite furiosa.

―Lo siento, ya te dije.

― ¡¿Óyeme, cuando?!― Soy una persona tranquila, risueña, y sobre todo arregla las cosas con calma y no necesita irse a los golpes, pero cuando me encuentran, me encuentran, además me daban ganas de golpearlo.

― ¡Cuando!, hace unos segundos, mientras tú estabas en tu letargo, yo no tengo la culpa de que no me hayas escuchado― Se cruzó de brazos. Controle las ganas de aventarme sobre el a golpearlo.

―Sea lo que sea, con una disculpa no arreglas nada― le respondí, mirándome mi ropa―Espero no volverte a ver nunca en mi vida, imbécil.

Me aleje rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente, porque escuche un "Yo también". Llegando a casa me tendría que bañar urgentemente, camine una cuadra más, la gente me veía como una loca y más peor el barro se estaba secando ¡En mi cuerpo!

Llegue a mi casa, busque la llave y abrí la puerta. Sin hacer ruido, me desplace hacia las escaleras de puntillas, solo espero que el barro no ensucie el piso.

― ¡Que te paso!― La voz de mi madre me asusto.

―No me paso nada mamá― me voltee hacia ella, encontrándome con su mirada, sus ojos azules tenían seriedad.― Un carro paso sobre un charco de lodo y me ensucio.

― ¿Cómo sucedió?

―Andaba distraída y pues…

―Ok, anda báñate, luego bajas para almorzar, te espero.

No conteste nada y subí las escaleras, llegue a mi habitación y me adentre al baño, después de unos minutos, salí envuelta en una toalla, mi cabello rubio caía debajo mis hombros.

Me seque mi cuerpo, para luego ponerme mi ropa habitual, recogí mi cabello y me hice un moño y salí de la habitación, para almorzar junto con mi mamá.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana, aun seguía atorado en mí el recuerdo de ese imbécil que me baño en lodo, tenía unas grandes ganas de pulverizarlo. Gracias a kami, el barro salió de mi ropa.

No volví a hablar con Trunks, tampoco me lo tope. Era la triste y desalentadora verdad.

Me alistaba para ir a la secundaria―siendo las 6:30―, saque mi camisa blanca, mi vestido fucsia y unos zapatos que combinaban con mi ropa. Luego que me vestí, me hice dos cachos abajo y salí de mi habitación.

Mi mamá estaba preparando el desayuno, mi papá ya se había ido. Era una rutina en la cual yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo me dedique a agarrar unas galletas, no tenía tanta hambre que digamos.

―Adiós mamá.

―Cuídate Marron.

Tome mi mochila y sin más, me dirigí hacia a la secundaria, me tope de nuevo con las tiendas y calles decoradas, faltaban aproximadamente una semana para san Valentín.

Mire mi reloj de mano, son las 7:25, faltan 5 minutos para que el portero abriese la entrada. Apure mi caminar, unas calles más y llegaría.

El portero me saludo amablemente. Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar correspondiente, uno estaba a final de la fila, sin querer me fije en los asientos de Pan y Bra, aunque no lo admitiera, extraña las cosas elocuentes de Bra y las carcajadas de Pan. Suspiro.

Me senté y saque mi cuaderno correspondiente a la clase―matemáticas―, súper la clase que más me gustaba entre comillas, ha. Al poco tiempo toco el timbre, mis compañeros fueron entrando y el profesor empezó su clase.

Paso una hora, todos tenían una expresión de aburrido y yo no era la excepción. Lleve el lapicero a mi boca, mientras tamborileaba mis dedos en la carpeta delicadamente.

Todo ese momento se vio interrumpido con un toque a la puerta, adelante dijo el profesor y dio paso al director, rápidamente nos paramos en forma de saludo.

―Siéntense―le hicimos caso― Puedo hablar un momento con usted― se dirigió al profesor.

El respondió asintiendo―Ustedes sigan con los ejercicios―después salieron.

Tome atención a uno de los ejercicios. Decía: Tres hijos regalaban un tv plasma a su mamá. Uno aporta s/419, el otro s/ 596 y el ultimo s/316. ¿Cuánto cuesta el tv plasma?

Bueno el primero era fácil, le sumabas 1 a la primera cifra, a las dos restantes 4, luego lo sumabas todo y le restas 4. Bien, primer ejercicio terminado.

Al rato, el profesor entro, llamando la atención de todos.

―Queridos alumnos, les tengo que informar de algo― suspenso― Hay un compañero nuevo, denle una buena bienvenida. Puedes pasar…

Antes todos paso un chico, que a cualquiera llama la atención, mis ojos casi se salen de su órbita, ¿Qué demonios hacia el acá?

Creo que siento mi mirada, porque me miro y una sonrisa salió de su rostro ¡Me recordó! En ese momento desee desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

―Soy Obb, un gusto conocerlos y espero llevarme bien con todos― Me miró.

Por favor, suplique, que unos aliens me lleven, por favorcito. Sabía que mi vida sería un infierno.

* * *

Era insoportable seguir teniendo una clase junto con Obb, ¡Ja! hasta su nombre es raro, parecía paranoica, YO no dejaba de verlo, eso era lo que más me molestaba.

―Bien alumnos mañana, habrá examen, así que...―el timbre, que anunciaba el receso toco, todos salieron como si se tratara de un incendio―estudien.

Cerré el cuaderno y me levante. Ya no había nadie en el salón excepto del profesor, eso de alguna manera me alegraba.

―Señorita Marron, estudie o sino la reprobare y esta vez no tendré consideración―escuche.

―No se preocupe profesor, ya aprendí la lección― forcé una sonrisa y sin más salí.

Otra vez me encontraba en los pasillos merodeando, es que ni siquiera tenía hambre, ni ganas de ver a las personas. Creo que sería mejor ir a la biblioteca, quizás podre despejar mi mente ahí.

Volví tras mi pasos mis pasos y me encamine a la biblioteca, unos pasos más y sentí como me tapaban la boca y me arrastraban, por más que patalee no podía. Hasta que le mordí el dedo, al quien sea que me estuviera agarrando. Al poco tiempo sentí que me soltaban, escuche un ligero Auch y que me empujaban a un salón antiguo, lo reconocí por las sillas que estaban volteadas en la mesa, pareciera que nadie entra a este salón, ya que estaba todo cochino y lleno de polvo.

Me voltee para ver a mi "secuestrador", me topé con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

― ¿Qué quieres?― grite.

―Cállate― vi que se sobaba el dedo, una sonrisa de satisfacción sin querer se deslizo en mi cara.

― ¿Duele? ― no aguante la risa y reí a carcajadas, pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos―Bien merecido.

― ¿Porque hiciste esto?―pregunto con furia, señalando su dedo rojo.

―No sería al revés, porque tú hiciste esto.

―Quería arreglar las cosas, pude notar las miradas que me lanzabas―dejo de sobarse su dedo―No crees que es una bonita coincidencia encontrarte.

―Bonita coincidencia, ¡por kami!, que dije la última vez no quiero...

―Volver a verte en mi vida, si lo sé― me sonrió. Por un momento, uno pequeñísimo, admití que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Moví la cabeza levemente para ahuyentar eso pensamientos―Y qué fue lo que paso.

―Me disculpas por haberte bañado en barro hace una semana―note la sinceridad en sus palabras.

―Bien―- acepte. Pero creo que no era la respuesta que el aceptaba.

― ¿Segura?―se acercó a mí, mientras que yo retrocedía― ¿Estas completamente segura?

Mi cuerpo choco contra la pared, maldita sea.

―Me disculpas por... ―me acorralo, acerco su cara a la mía―embarrarte de lodo.

Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mí, muy cerca.

―Ssi-ssii― tartamudeé.

Esperen acabo de tartamudear, yo nunca tartamudeo.

―Ok―se alejó, dio la vuelta y salió del salón, así como si nada.

Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, pensé que se me iba a salir, esto era algo raro, ni siquiera yo sabía el porqué. Era lunes, inicio de la semana e inicio de algo, estaba cien por ciento segura.

* * *

A paso alegre y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me dirigí hacia mi colegio, hoy el cielo estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul, despejado de las blancas nubes, el ambiente se notaba festivo―Y no es para poco―, desde muy temprano, los trabajadores habían abierto sus puesto como siempre la gente se llevaba lo fresco, lo nuevo y dejaba lo más ¨feo¨ al último, sí que eran astutos.

Hoy es 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, día de la amistad, día del amor, día de los tortolos enamorados, etcétera. Que rápido paso el tiempo ¿verdad? Solo me falta un año y entro a la universidad.

Me acerque a una tienda de flores, mi corazón palpitó al ver unas rosas rojas, realmente preciosas. Delicadamente rose uno de sus pétalos, mi ilusión de mi era que esas rosas me las regalara Trunks, aunque claro, esa ilusión lo idealicé la primera vez que lo conocí. Baje la mirada y si no hubiera sido por eso, me ponían tardanza, ¡Diez minutos y tocan el timbre!

Muévete Marron, sino llegaras tarde, no sé cuánto tiempo demore, pero llegue, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios.

―Sino te apuras, llegaras tarde al salón y el profesor no te abrirá la puerta, linda Marron.

A mi delante paso Obb, con esa pose de ¿Galantería? que lo identificaba, no le di mi respuesta y llegue al salón más rápido que el, abrí la puerta para pasar, pero en vez de mi paso él.

―Gracias, linda.

Sinceramente toda la alegría que tenía en la mañana se fue al carajo. Aunque quedaba un poco.

―No, ya no queda nada― balbucee al ver al profesor de matemáticas, con un libro, que tenía el grosor de diez.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, luego de matemáticas, teníamos química y para finalizar el receso, el único lugar donde puedes respirar en paz. Salí del salón, con una galleta de vainilla y una soda, mientras avanzaba, por mi lado paso una chica llorando, seguía y luego pasó otra, ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado?

Hasta que vi, corriendo a alguien, una muy conocida por mí.

― ¿Pan?― Vi cómo se metía, al baño de mujeres, sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella, necesitaba saber que había sucedido y quizás consolarla, que perdía.

Entre al baño, en una de las puertas, escuche sollozos, me acerque.

―Pan, ¿estás bien?

― ¿Marron?

―Si soy yo― escuche como quitaban el seguro, para que segundos después saliera mi amiga, porque si, lo era, era mi amiga.

―Y tu ¿Por qué no estas llorando?

Me dejo desconcertada― ¿por qué debería de llorar?

Una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en su rostro― No lo sabes.

― ¿Qué cosa?― me impaciente.

―Trunks es novio de Mai― la mire desconcertada, ella tenía la mirada perdida― Bra me lo conto, pensé que era una de sus bromas, pero hoy lo confirme. Él, le dio un beso enfrente de todos, anunciándolo, se hizo su novia, a pesar de que le exprese lo que sentía días antes.

Fría, estática, congelada, pero no me sentía dolida ni siquiera choqueada, es mas era algo que estaba esperando desde un tiempo, que la última esperanza se desvaneciera, aunque lo sentía mucho por Pan, pero era algo inevitable, a pesar de lo que hablaba referente a Trunks, algo muy en el fondo me decía que él jamás me haría caso, ya que para sus ojos soy una niña.

―Pero Pan, tú y yo sabíamos que las posibilidades de estar con Trunks eran casi nulas.

―No necesito que me digas más nada― me miro― Solo necesito un abrazo.

Sin perder tiempo le di un abrazo, eso sí me dolía, ver a mi amiga sufriendo. El momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de otra persona, Bra, que nos vio extrañadas.

Ella se acercó y nos abrazó, sentía que volvían esos días cuando las tres éramos inseparables y sabia también que más adelante se repetirían unos como estos.

No solo San Valentín es sobre los enamorados, también son el verdadero amor que demuestra y refleja una amistad.

* * *

 **»Hola Marron, salí por un rato a comprar, el almuerzo está en la refrigeradora, lo calientas en el microondas. Cuídate. Regresare pronto.**

 **Mamá«**

Y eso fue lo que hice, pero aburría esperar, así que fui a cambiarme en mi habitación, solté mi cabello de las ligas que lo sujetaban, en eso el timbre de la puerta sonó, quizás sea mi mamá, descarte la idea automáticamente, ya que ella tenía sus llaves, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta, nada ni nadie, estaba a punto de cerrarla pero mi mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, habían unas rosas rojas y una carta, la agarre y me metí a dentro.

―Qué extraño― Deje las rosas en la mesa y me dedique a observar la carta que estaba doblada, ¿Quién me habrá enviado eso?, o sea no es como si tuviera un admirador secreto ¿verdad?

El sonido del microondas, avisando que ya mi comida esta lista, me desconcentro, deje la carta al lado junto con las rosas y en un movimiento ya me encontraba sacando el recipiente de comida, lo lleve hacia la mesa y lo deje, me dedique de nuevo a observar la carta, lo abrí.

― **»Te prometo que el próximo San Valentín no lo pasaras sola«** ― lo leí.

No tenía firma, quizás se han equivocado, aunque sería bonito que te mandaran eso. Reí, agarre la rosas y las acerque a mí, aspire su aroma, su fragancia, sería mejor ponerlas en un florero con agua, sino se marchitarían.

* * *

―Y eso fue lo que paso― Les comentaba.

Pan me sonreía y Bra me miraba con una expresión de asombro.

―Parece que alguien tiene un admirador secreto― concluyó Bra y Pan asintió con la cabeza.

―Es que no has escuchado lo que te dije― suspire―Debe ser una equivocación en el envío.

―La equivocaciones son poco probables para estas fechas―me contesto Pan.

―Lo que abundan son las declaraciones de amor inesperadas― terminó por decir Bra.

Las dos me sonrieron enigmáticamente. Se podría decir que la amistad entre nosotras se restauró, era algo que me alegraba.

―Bien, pues en mi caso no existen esa posibilidad― me encogí de hombros.

―Si tú lo dices― me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

―Iré un rato al baño, vayan adelantándose a la cafetería.

Sin esperar respuesta, me retire, a una poca distancia divise el servicio. Mucha soda, mucha.

―Pero que tenemos aquí, a mi linda Marron― A mí delante se encontraba Obb.

―Quítale el MI, te lo agradecería mucho―Le conteste sarcásticamente― Y si me lo permites tengo un asuntito que arreglar.

Señalé con la cabeza, lo moví a un lado y pase, antes de adentrarme completamente, me dijo…

―Y recibiste tu pequeño regalito.

Ok, ahora si párale, me gire para observarlo, este tenía su mirada fija en mí, con esos ojos negros, como la oscuridad, que no te dejaban salir, como un pozo sin fondo.

― ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

―Pasaba por ahí y vi a un tipo acercándose a tu casa y dejo algo en el suelo.

―Primero, tú no sabes donde yo vivo― Le apunte con el dedo.

―Lo deduce al ver a una personita salir y recoger lo que había afuera― Puso una sonrisa― Es más, te queda muy bonito el cabello suelto.

― ¿Enserio? Gracias― Me sonroje. Espera ¿Qué?

―Jamás había notado ese sonrojo, te hace ver muy bonita― llevo su mano hacia mi mejilla. No sé porque, pero al sentir su contacto, una electricidad me recorrió.

Tenía que hacer algo, para salir de esa incómoda situación, el me miraba queriendo saber qué cosa pensaba, queriendo desnudar mi alma, a través de su mirada.

― A-Acabo de recordar, q-que tenía que hacer algo ― dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y me fui corriendo, escuche un gruñido por parte de él, a lo lejos mire la cafetería, entre ahí y ubique a mis amigas, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas alejadas del bullicio.

Como un rayo llegue hasta ellas y me senté. Las dos tenían una cara de »Y a esta, ¿Qué le pasa?«

Voltee mi mirada, solo para ver como Obb entraba a la cafetería y se dirigía a su grupo de amigos.

―Allá esta Obb.

―Tú, ¿lo conoces Bra?― Pregunte.

―Sip, es amigo de Pan.

―Es cierto, el vino a la ciudad a encontrarse con unos familiares, se quedara por un tiempo, bueno eso es lo que me dijo. Vive al costado de mi casa― concordó.

―Entiendo― »Por un tiempo« resonaba en mi mente.

―Me dijo también que había tenido un encuentro, nada agradable, el primer día que vino, según el empezó con el pie izquierdo. Pero aun así, se atrevió a decirme que la chica era demasiado bonita.

― Por kami, enserio dijo eso―Igual o peor que Bra me encontraba.

― ¿No te describió cómo era?― volví a preguntar.

―Nop― el timbre sonó― Vámonos chicas.

Nos levantábamos y seguimos nuestro camino, pero estaba casi segura que alguien me miraba, segura.

* * *

 **»Sabias que tienes una tierna sonrisa«**

 **» Que tienes unos labios encantadores«**

 **»Cada vez que te veo pasar, no sabes cómo mi corazón grita de emoción«**

 **»Solo te observo, me da miedo acercarme a ti, siento que eres una alucinación que desaparecerá, al solo tocarte«**

Una vez a la semana, me llegaba este tipo de cartas, así que descarte la idea de que alguien se haya equivocado de dirección, llegando a la conclusión de que tengo un admirador secreto. Estupendo, cada vez que leí una de estas, la sonrisita boba se me formaba y como loca me sentaba a esperar, a que llegara otra. Aunque claro esto venía acompañado con una rosa roja.

En mi tiempo libre que tenía, me dedicaba a pensar quien era el que me enviaba este tipo de cosas, se los comentaba a mis amigas y según ellas, decían que cada vez que hablaba de este tema, tenía los ojitos en forma de corazón, hasta me dijeron que me estaba enamorando.

Lo cual era, es y será ilógico, como es que podría enamorarme de un anónimo. Es utópico.

―Marron, ¿Qué tanto piensas?― La voz de Pan me hizo volver a la realidad.

―Eh-h pues-s nada.

―Estas algo sospechosa, es acaso por ¿Obb?― intervino Bra.

―Claro que no― me defendí.

―Pues qué raro, porque cada vez que Pan nos cuenta sus anécdotas sobre él, tu sacas a flote otra conversación, es más si pasa por tu lado o sin querer te mira te tensionas.

―No que va, no siento nada por él, ni lo sentiré―Asegure.

―Pan― una voz me sobresalto interrumpiendo el dialogo―Gracias por prestarme el libro de historia, nos vemos.― Obb se alejó.

―Ahora si ya la fregaste, ahora sí.

―Díganme que no me escucho. ¿Por favor?

―Sí eso te hace sentir mejor, no te escucho―Dijo Pan agarrando la botella de agua.

―Bromeas, si la escucho―Alzo la voz Bra.

―Bueno sí.

―Y ahora ¿Qué hago?― susurre.

―Pedir disculpas.

No dije nada, me levante ante la miradas de las dos. Eso haría, pediría disculpas y se solucionaría todo, pero entonces porque ese vuelco en mi corazón.

Salí de la cafetería, en busca de Obb, a una cierta distancia, lo observe, no me detuve a pensar nada, si era malo o no hacer esto, solo corrí hacia él y lo abrace por la espalda, sentí como su cuerpo se puso tenso.

―Lo siento― deshice el abrazo.

Él se volteó a verme y en un movimiento inesperado me abrazo, poso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Kami se sentía también el abrazo.

Lentamente se separó de mí, lo observe directamente a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, negro y azul.

― ¿Qué quieres?―Di un respingo al escuchar su voz tan, tan monótona.

―Quería pedirte disculpas por haber hecho ese comentario sobre ti.

―Okey eso es todo.

―Si…

Se fue y de nuevo me saltaron esas ganas de llorar. Sentía que perdía algo importante.

* * *

Han pasado algunos meses, aquellas cartas, misteriosamente dejaron de llegar, desde el día en que hable por última vez con Obb, lo cual es muy, muy raro.

¿Porque? Pues no creo que él se haya enamorado de mí, ya que nuestra primera impresión no fue nada agradable y casi la mayoría del tiempo parábamos discutiendo.

Caminaba por un parque, cerca de mi colegio y fue cuando mi celular vibro, me pare un instante y vi que era un mensaje de Pan.

»No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Obb regreso a su antigua ciudad «

El celular se deslizo de mis dedos, cayendo directo al suelo, ¿Por qué?, sin querer una lágrima salió de mis ojos, ya no había nada que hacer, él ya estaba lejos.

Sentía esa sensación de vacío, me agache para recoger el celular, no le había pasado nada, gracias kami. Lo agarre y empecé a escribir:

 **»Se despidió de ti«**

Al instante vibro.

 **»Pues claro, aunque yo ya lo sabía, pero me dijo que no diga nada«**

Acelere mi paso, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta, estaba a punto de subir a mi cuarto, pero mi mamá me llamo:

―Hija tienes una carta.

La mire confundida, para luego pasar a un estado de emoción.

― ¡Donde esta!

―La subí a tu habitación.

-Gracias mamá.

Me retire, al llegar lo único que hice fue fijarme en la carta que reposaba en mi cama, la sostuve, para después leerla:

 **»Quizás sea un hasta pronto, porque me duele decirte un adiós.**

 **O tal vez cumpla la promesa de que no me vuelvas a ver en tu vida«**

Entonces el de las cartas era el, siempre fue el, siempre estuvo frente a mí, pues bien echo Marron él se largó y tiene pensado cumplir lo que le dije el primer día que lo conocí.

Agarre un pequeño cofre, que mis padres me habían regalado cuando cumplí mis trece años, ahí depositaba las cartas que él me mandaba y deje la última junto con ellas, cerré el cofre y lo metí debajo de mi cama.

―Marron, baja a almorzar, Krillin está aquí con nosotras― escuche.

―Papá― susurre y baje rápidamente.

Al menos hay algo que me alegra, que mis padres estén ahí juntos, conmigo, acompañándome.

* * *

Los días, minutos, meses siguieron su curso, se podría decir que no estaba tan bien que digamos, hace unos días, me agarro una terrible fiebre, hasta pensé que me moriría, mis papás y amigas estuvieron preocupados por mí. Papá falto a su trabajo, para pasar tiempo conmigo y digamos que mi estado melancólica junto con la fiebre no iban de la mano.

¿Porque melancólica? Pues, es fácil, extrañaba las cartas y las palabras que nos dirigíamos Obb y yo.

¿Estaba enamorada?, ahora estoy considerando esa idea. Pan y Bra me ayudaron a levantar mi ánimo, pidieron permiso a sus padres y se quedaron a hacerme compañía.

Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban, junto con el año nuevo, mis amigas habían salido atraerme unos panes que hacían a la vuelta de la esquina.

El sonido del celular, me obligo a levantarme de mi cama, salo parar saber que el celular no era mío sino de Pan, la curiosidad mato al gato, así que lo leí, mejor dicho vi, era una foto donde se encontraba Obb, con una chica que la abrazaba cariñosamente, pero lo más resaltaba en esta foto era el pequeño vientre abultado que traía la chica.

El celular de Pan casi se cae, sino fuera por un movimiento que hice, había más, pero sinceramente no me daba ganas de ver más fotitos cursis. Enfadada y entristecida, deje el celular y me eche en mi cama. Mientras uno sufriendo a aquí, el otro muy feliz de la vida junto con su enamorada y madre de su hijo, era por eso que se había ido.

Al fin de cuentas no me importa.

* * *

Otra vez 14 de febrero, bien, la carrera que quería ya estaba elegida y consultada por mis padres, la cual ellos aceptaron y no se opusieron, último año en la secundaria, no me faltaba nada, solo…No nada me faltaba.

Papá se había tomado el día libre y habían salido a pasear junto con mi mamá, por San Valentín, tan solo recordar la fecha involuntariamente me hacía recordar la primera vez que me llego la carta junto con la rosa.

Hoy iba a salir con mis amigas, por un helado o una malteada, además de que me tenían una sorpresa espectacular.

La hora acordada llego, me puse un vestido floreado con unas sandalias negras y deje el mi cabello suelto.

Me colgué mi bolso y salí, Pan me dijo que nos reuniríamos en su casa, así que me dirigí ahí.

Toque el timbre al rato, la mamá de Pan me atendió:

―Buenos días Sra. Videl, ¿Se encuentra Pan?― Pregunte.

―Sí, pasa― Se hizo a un lado, para dejarme pasar―Esta en su habitación.

―Ok. Gracias.

Fui a donde me indico su mamá y ahí estaba, sentada en su cama agarrando su celular.

―Hola― Le salude. Ella volteo a verme.

―Por fin llegas― Me abrazo.

―Lo siento es que tuve que hacer unas cosas y…

―Yayaya, me esperas aquí, ponte cómoda― Y se fue.

Hacia un poco de calor, así que me fui a su baño que tenía en su cuarto, me eche agua al rostro.

―Entra ahí― escuche la voz de Bra. Ya había llegado por fin.

―Tu solo entra― ahora la voz de Pan y el cerrar de la puerta con seguro.

Abrí la puerta del baño, solo para encontrarme con la cara de otra persona, parecía sorprendido, así que no dude ni un segundo en voltearme e ir de nuevo al baño, este pareció saber lo que iba a hacer, pero fui más rápida que él y le cerré la puerta en la cara y le puse seguro.

Muchas emociones encontradas, acaso este era la gran sorpresa, que me tenían, pues no era nada bonita, sabía que no me podía quedar aquí para siempre, seguro él le avisaría a pan y ella vendría y abriría la puerta del baño, observe el lugar y no halle ni una salida.

Escuche unos toques en la puerta, ni siquiera me inmute, se perfectamente quien era.

― ¿Podemos hablar?― me pregunto.

Una idea cruzo en mi mente, busque de nuevo un objeto para darle con eso, lo dejaría inconsciente, luego ya me las arreglo para salir. La mejor idea del año.

Mis ojos brillaron al ver una escoba, la agarre y cuidadosamente abrí la puerta y escondí detrás de esta, no paso ni un minuto cuando el entro, así que prepare mi "arma", estuve así de noquearlo, pero él fue más rápido que yo sosteniendo la escoba y evitando que le dejara inconsciente.

―Ni lo sueñes―Exclamo con una sonrisa.

― ¡¿Qué quieres?!

―Ya te dije solo HABLAR.

―No hay nada que hablar y suelta mi arma― jalonee la escoba

―Que pensabas hacer eh, mandarme a coma.

―No sería mala idea.

Me quito la escoba y se acercó a mí, por suerte uno siempre tiene un plan B, así que agarre un ambientador y le eche de lleno en la cara, lo cual el grito y yo aproveche el momento para salir corriendo, llegue a la puerta que dirigía al pasillo.

―Pan, Bra, esto no es gracioso, ¡Habrán la puerta ahora!

―Es por tu bien― me respondieron.

― ¡¿Bien?! Mal, mal les va a ir si no abren la maldita puerta de una vez.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, unos minutos donde supongo yo que Obb se ha de haber recuperado.

―Marron, solo quiero hablar contigo.

―…

―Por favor.

―Bien― le conteste

―Supongo que ya sabrás que el autor de las cartas soy yo― asentí― Cuando te escuche decir que no te interesaba, me dolió, sin embargo me prometí que te llegaría a enamorar. Pero sucedieron algunas cosas, que me obstruyeron, mi hermana había sufrido un accidente y tenía que estar allá, mis padres necesitaban que yo estuviera ahí, así que me fui.

― ¿Eso es todo?

―Espera―se acercó a mí, yo por instinto retrocedí― ¿Sabes para que vine?

―N-no― tanta cercanía me pone nerviosa.

―Para cumplir mi promesa, que este 14 de febrero, que este San Valentín no la pasaras sola.

Muda, que le puedo responder a algo como eso, sentía algo por él, si, al principio me resistía a la idea, pero ahora era algo completamente distinto, él había sido sincero conmigo, se había propuesto enamorarme, porque no yo ser sincera. Pero…

― ¿Quién era la chica la cual estabas abrazando cariñosamente en la foto?― tenía que saberlo.

―Es mi hermana, Marron, ella está embarazada y tuvo un accidente, pero no fue nada grave, por eso estoy aquí.

Ahora me toca a mí, espero no arrepentirme de esto―No necesito que me enamores― lo vi palidecer― porque ya lo estoy.

Me sonroje y le di la espalda, sentí unos brazos rodearme al poco tiempo.

― ¿En verdad?

―Sí, tonto.

―Te digo algo― me volteo hacia el― cuando te conocí sentí algo que nació en mí, la vez que te vi en la escuela y te "secuestre", sentí la necesidad de besarte, pero me contuve y tú te fuiste. Aunque eso no fue inconveniente para pensar en cómo se sentirían esos delicados labios sobre los míos. Pasaron los días y yo ya estaba enamorado, cada vez que te veía, con tan solo mirarte, me daban unas enormes ganas de decirte lo que sentía y por eso empecé con las cartas.

―Y ¿A qué viene todo esto?

―No lo entiendes― suspiro―Mírame.

Lo mire y me quede hipnotizada, era una de esas miradas en donde te transmitía el amor que te tenia, sin necesidad de palabras, solo las miradas eran las que existían en ese lugar.

―Sin querer uno demuestra lo que siente con la mirada, sin decir nada y eso es el primer beso que uno da sin la necesidad de tocarse.

―Tienes razón, entonces nosotros nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

―Sí y este es el segundo.

Sentí unos labios sobre los míos, lentamente cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, otra chispa se prendió en mí, necesitaba sentirlo un poco más, el me acerco más hacia él y me soltó cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos, chocamos nuestras frentes, mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

―No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca sino con la mirada― Me Sonrió. Antes de volver a entrelazar nuestros labios.

* * *

 **N/A: Nada que decir, solo agradecer por la oportunidad que me ofrecieron. Ni en mis más locos sueños creí que escribiría un one-shot y más de esta pareja. Gracias también a los que leyeron esto, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado nwn**

 **Me olvidaba, les tengo una sorpresa, estén atentas.**

 **11/02/17**


End file.
